Temptation
by darkangelyuna14
Summary: Lustful follows Lulubell's transformation into a Noah.


"Go to hell," she mutters and narrows her eyes in a provoking way.

I look at her with an intense stare, and I eye her little thin figure.

She sits silently in the corner of the old, dusty room, and I observe her appropriately as I speak. I smile, but she doesn't react at all to my interactions, because she can't see me. She knows I'm here, but she can't see me. She can clearly hear my voice, although I lower it most of the time, but it's not often she answers. Except for now, which surprises me. It seems that the fortune pays me a visit today.

A little cat sits on her lap, purring in the dark room. Its eyes are big and round and bright, and they glow a green gleam in the darkness. She doesn't look at it, when she strokes its black fur. But it cuddles her stomach gladly, letting out a light and satisfied sound.

I laugh at her passive reaction.

Her bangs cover her eyes, like a shield defending a soldier. If I could touch her, I would have let my fingers slide through her soft blond hair, and place it behind her ears. Children like her are so adorable, in their own incomplete way. The way I like so much.

I can, however, see that her lips are bluish and her fingers, almost purple. It is utterly cold in the room, but of course she is the only one to feel it. She doesn't even wear that much clothes, so of course she's freezing and quivering.

My spirit-like body flutters around and ends up sitting at the window-frame. It's a starry night behind the winter clouds, and the weather is as silent as the furniture in the house. I see people wandering and meandering around outside, busy as always. They have to get firewood to survive this year's harsh temperature. I also see homeless people walking around and begging for money, only to get food, but I know that they won't survive without a firm place to live. There's no sympathy here, so the chance is approximately zero for them to become victorious at this rate.

The girl is lucky in some kind of way.

It is very misty outside, and the girl herself had racked up the pane in anger, so I can't see out of the window that clearly.

I love her way of showing madness.

I would like to prove my affection for her, but I always get stopped by a steel wall in front of her. And then she mostly ignores me, as if I'm just thin air. Well, maybe I am, because most people would consider me as a ghost flowing around restlessly.

She clutches the cat, and I see it writher, obviously trying to wriggle free.

"Who are you?" she asks, her voice strained and unsure.

_I, my dear child, am Lustful. _

Her voice breaks. "What do you want? You've been spying me over the last month."

I laugh, giggle and smile excitedly at her.

_You are special_, I tell her, _I am here to take you with me. _

She hesitates. I can tell that she's confused, because her eyes are flickering under her bangs. I'm satisfied she has lifted her head a bit, so I can see the rest of her lovely face. She's such a pretty girl, so it's awful that she tries to hide herself.

"Who are you?" she questions once again.

I flow over and sit down next to her. Her eyes are blind when she tries to see me, but I know she feel's my presence.

_I'm a host of Noah._

The cat leaves her embrace and hisses at me. I smile and press my eyes together. I'm sure it doesn't like me being here with its owner. It finally leaps up on a table and licks itself and its hairy features, to clean off the dirt in animally manner.

_Lulubell_, I say. It's such a beautiful name given to a wonderful girl like her. I smile every time I say it.

I crave after her, and I have a desire to get through her. I am, anyway, driven by the lust that lurks inside me, waiting to become a whole person; waiting to take her and make her _my_ child.

"Go away," she tells me sulkily, looking down again and pressing her back against the wall, "How do you even know my name?"

_I've known it since you were born, and I've always watched over you, my dear._

She snarls, but that doesn't make me do anything.

"Just go," she tries again.

_No._

Someone opens the door. I see a man in his thirties walk in and approach to Lulubell. I can already feel her anxiousness, but I know I can't do anything about it. Except a few things, so I crack up the pane a bit. The man quickly gives a glance over there, but since he doesn't notice anything, he continues.

"Where were you yesterday?" he asks in a threatening way. I twitch, when he jerks her backwards and pulls in her hair. "Do you have ANY idea about how worried your mom was!"

She doesn't really do anything, but lets him pull and acts limp. I can't see her eyes again, unfortunately. Despite her passiveness, he makes it worse and starts to drill his nails into her bare arms. I see that she grits her teeth warningly. The man's eyes are furious and his face showing off a twisted grin. And then he slaps her and rages, "Don't you dare do that misbehavior!"

He keeps slapping her; again and again.

Dash, slap, and thud when she lands on the floor, unsteady. He's aggravated everything; that hostile thing.

She looks like she's breaking. Slowly. But she's not completely discouraged. Not yet.

I can clearly see what he's thinking, like I'm reading an open book. It's so obvious that he's consumed alcohol again. And once again, too much.

Lulubell however coughs after breath, when his hand surrounds her neck. "Do something!" she suddenly yells at me. I stare numbly at her. She tries again, "Why don't you do something, stupid ghost!"

The man turns his head in the direction she's looking, but becomes startled when his eyes daze over me; or rather where I'm standing.

"Who the hell are you talking to, girl! There's no one!"

She gets silent and cautiously looks around.

"Yes there is," she mutters, strained by his iron grip, "Lustful." And her eyebrows stretch.

"You're not normal."

She groans, and he tightens his grip. The cat hisses again and runs out of the door. The noise may have discouraged it by the noise, was my guess. I turn my being to the man and Lulubell again. "If you don't do what I say, I promise it'll be the last time you get dinner!"

"I'm not going to obey you like some slave," she mutters. He whacks her again. A red mark on her cheek emerges.

I wait, like I've done hundreds of times before.

I've been waiting for months, years; yes, even for centuries. And now I will soon be taking her, because in a very short time she will be ready. So I wait.

She staggers after he's thrown her against the wall. I'm sorry I can't help her that much, and I'm undecided about what to do now. The floor crackles up a bit beneath his feet, as he's just started approaching to the girl. He looks puzzled. "Is this your doing!" he screams into her face, "I told mother that you do weird things, like a witch would do!"

She opens her eyes widely and looks miserable for a moment, until she groans and walks past him.

"You dare ignore me, kid!"

I shake my head. I guess I'll have to follow her, so I flutter out just through the door, like it's transparent.

"You're a witch!"

The man stays in the room for who-knows-what-reason, and I don't really care about it either. I just tell myself that he's not in the house. Lulubell's aura is full of frustrated vibrations. I tell her to forget it and move on, but she keeps walking rapidly, as if she's trying to get away from me. She mutters something inaudible, but grumpy.

I see as she pulls a thick jacket down from a hanger in the little hall. She hisses something and violently opens the door, and then slams it when she's outside the house. I can see her breathe in the air, coming out as warm air against the cold. I don't really feel it the way she does, but I flow over beside her. Her little pointy nose is already getting red. I prick up my ears, while she's mumbling something under her breath, but her voice is still too low for me to hear it.

_Where're you going?_, I ask her.

"To some place that's better than this," says Lulubell in an irritated tone. "I'm off with their way of treating me like I'm a thing they can just control. I'm running away from here."

There's silence in some time.

But not for long, because she starts again, "You dare try to stop me."

I shake my head and eye her. _I'm not._

"Great," she exclaims, "Now I have a weird ghost flying around me! I think I'm getting insane…"

_I already told you I'm a host. And you're completely sane._

"Like I would believe in something I can't even see…"

I sigh and tilt my head. She's sure in her opinions. She's going to become a very determined lady, I already know.

As we come out on the pavement, it's like we're transparent. People don't even notice us, but just passes by quickly. They're all wearing padded winter jackets, big scarves and thick trousers to prevent freezing. Lulubell clutches her own jacket to get warm in her cold hands. She's not even taken on any gloves. I sigh, relieved that she at least remembered to put on her shoes.

Bondomu wouldn't have had such patience. He would've kept grumbling about everyone else than him being slow. He's lucky his children are already so miserable that they're ready to be taken. Lulubell isn't that weak; in fact, she keeps getting over the things that happen. Joyd would've been busy with something else, I guess, but I still keep thinking of him as lazy, since he's only lying to get more free time. But I'm a lucky one. I got a wonderful little girl.

Lulubell nearly avoids walking into people, because she's a dwarf compared to all those big humans. But she doesn't say sorry when she does it. Well, that's just part of her personality, to ignore everyone and act as cold as ice.

So we finally reach an abandoned building, and I eye it thoughtfully. It's discolored and has faded into a dusty grey. Compared to the other buildings, this one is ten times worse. My eyes are fixed on the dazing expression on Lulubell's face. She's not sure about what to do, and then she maybe has a second thought about something. I can't read her that well, but I can see a little through her.

She suddenly clutches her mouth and her eyes widen. Her legs start to get weak and she quivers all over her body, like she's got a spasm in her body. I approach to her, and place a hand on her shoulder. She feels it and tries to wave me away with one hand, while the other is on its way to be covered in liquid vomit. She yelps, before she runs into the building. She's in the public's eye for the people outside. They're surprised about what's happening and where. Ladies start to slander and men look curiously at each other. I follow Lulubell.

"W-What's happening!" gasps Lulubell, right before a new stream of vomit rushes out, uncontrollably. The smell irks me, but I shut my nose and act like I don't take notice of it.

"Are you crazy, girl!"

A man appears from the outside. He's wearing black robe with a tiny little plover, while he's holding a little book firmly into his stomach. I suddenly realize what kind of building this is.

"You're messing up our sacred shrine!"

I cover my face. It's a church.

Lulubell glares at him with despair and eyes that screams "I-don't-give-a-damn". He retreats a bit, but then starts again and says, "Get outta here! Don't you understand that this place is sacred!"

I can see he regurgitates when he sees the mix of discolored puddle on the floor. Lulubell stomps off, but he cuffs her ears and grabs her shoulders firmly. "Wait wait… don't you think we have to make a little call to the police and see how this turns out? It costs to make our place look like a pigsty, y'know."

She bites his hand and slaps him away. And then she squeals outrageous all of sudden. She squeezes her head and bends down till her knees are touching the marble tiles. The priest covers his ears and yells, "What the hell!" His hand has already swollen up. Lulubell's eyes flickers.

I smile to myself. I suddenly get an urge to make her mine; the lust I've felt so many years.

The glass on the panes suddenly creaks, and then they break. It gets torn apart and falls down on the floor. The priest squeals when a sharp piece cuts his arm. It just goes through me, so I don't really do anything than attend what's happening. Blood splatters, on the floor is a read mix of blood in a puddle where the priest has been standing. Lulubell yelps, trembles as she tries to rise up, her hands smeared into the red liquid. Her face is livid. An arm is sliding down the wall, and an arm is cut over and collapsed in a corner.

She starts to run; out of the church; away from everything here. I pat after her.

A policeman, who has coincidentally heart the turmoil, grasps Lulubell, but he immediately lets go when he sees that she's covered in blood. Even he could see that it isn't hers. He gives her a glance of despair before she leaps over a tripod that's in the way for her to come out. He calls another and they walk into the church. Lulubell once again jumps, this time over a fence and nearly falls over a couple of tree-boxes on her way.

This is a dirty place and trash is lying everywhere. I realize that one of her hands is covering her forehead and blood is oozing out. She screams again, and the echo of things breaking takes place. People don't even get to do anything, before they've got twisted body parts everywhere.

I'm speechless. I haven't expected it to go that fast. In fact, I thought it would at least last a year from now on for her to evolve.

A word goes through my head; monster. It keeps nagging me. Lulubell finally reaches a dead end. It's dark and you can't even see your feet in the dim light from the old-fashioned lampposts.

_Wow, you've killed the whole town already... quite a good job for a newly awaken Noah. _

"Shut up!" she yells at me. "I'm not a murderer; I'm human!"

_Maybe you're a human... but you'll never be an average on anymore. Your blood is already containing enough blood from the Noah, and your transformation is soon complete. Look yourself in a mirror, girl. Can't you see you're changing?_

"I'm not," she cries, "I'm human! I'm human! I'm just a human!"

She crumbles together in a corner, looks at her hands with a gross face. "Why did this happen to me? What's even happening! I don't understand any of this shit!"

I sigh.

Her hair is discolored. There's so much dirt in her blond locks that it looks like she's been buried under soil for years. But it starts getting darker. And darker. It changes for every second, I notice.

Before, I had been jealous of Bondomu. I often tried to touch his two children; the twins, but he always asked me to go away with a hoarse voice. What's he afraid of? That I'll steal them from him? He always worries too much about everything, just like Joyd. Desires and I always take things slowly, before we go mad, opposite them.

"Lustful... tell me. Please tell me what's happening..." her voice is tremendous but fragile. She's not just afraid; she's all scared to death by the happenings. I run a finger through her hair, and I put her into an embrace. _You, sweetie, are just going through a period of pain, before you reach the level where everything goes great again. Believe me; after this you'll be the luckiest girl in the world. If you just take things as they come you'll feel much better. _

"But I'm getting weird... I don't understand it! Who are you, what's happening, what's your words even supposed to mean! What'll happen after this? I'm going to die, aren't I!" At last her voice breaks over and she starts blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. But she can't see anything.

_Noah are the survivors. Noah are the luckiest humans in the world. The Millennium Earl will take good care of you, I promise. _

"Who's the Millennium Earl?"

_The master; Adam. He will be joyous to get such a wonderful child, my dear. _

"But I want to be normal! I want to stay here, _please_ let me stay here!"

I get serious all of sudden and reply with a dark voice, _no._

She loses her consciousness. Her mind falls into the dark and her thoughts merges together with mine. I approach. She's completed the first stage.

And now she's mine.

Don't you dare touch her, my dear Bondomu.

The Millennium greets her, and her mind falls into a deep level covered in peace. She's safe, and her new life slowly begins. Her features changes. They become just like they're supposed to be.

I didn't choose this child because I got any sympathy. She called for me, without even knowing it. She screamed my name, and it was a random coincidence it ended up with her becoming a part of the Noah Family.

Desires' jealous. He wants to touch her, embrace her because he finds her cute. But I always keep him away. I defend her as she is still in her weak state. Bondomu only glares and mocks me for being so late to find the right one. But he's just as affectionate for his own children, I know. But he's having a different feeling. He's actually loved the children for who they are, just from the start. He thinks it's secret and that he's just different with his emotions. He wanted to stop them from feeling the pain they experienced. He wanted to help them.

I just wanted to stop make my lust stop.

* * *

**FIRST LUSTFUL FANFICTION EVER! Sorry for my outburst xDD I'm just a bit excited for finally having it finished. It sure took me some time... so, what do you people think? Please leave a review and tell me :3  
I had a lot of thoughts going around in my head about how the Noah host "Lustful" would be like... Tsukikkage234 wrote about Bondomu, and I adore her way of writing the hosts so I started writing for Lulubell's. Btw it's a oneshot, so no more chapters just so you know.**


End file.
